A Doctor's Desire
by evilicious
Summary: Kotor has a strange obsession... My first /anime/ fanfic.


__This is a /anime/ fanfic. If you aren't familiar with /anime/ and its members, I suggest turning back now.

* * *

**A Doctor's Desire**

_Plap! _The sound of the doctor's rubber gloves stretching over fingers was surprisingly loud. It sent shivers down Leal's spine as he lay pantless on the metal examination table, backside fully exposed, making him feel more vulnerable than ever before. He just hoped this whole process would end as quickly as possible.

Dr. Kotor took the two strides toward his apprehensive patient, a peculiar aura radiating around his entire being. He wore the face of a lustful man surrounding his prey, a truly unacceptable expression for someone in his profession. Kotor had neglected his morals the moment Leal's pitiful anus was visible. _This will be highly... enjoyable._ Kotor licked his lips in anticipation. After a minuscule moment of sizing up his snack, the doctor decided to proceed with his highly intolerable activities.

"This will hurt," Kotor promised, smiling at the thought. He positioned his hands on Leal's pale, plump buttocks and slowly spread them apart leaving the untouched hole in full sight. Without forewarning, the doctor lunged a gloved finger deep inside of the unsuspecting male.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Leal screamed, fully embracing the pain with profanity. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! OWOWWW!"

_He's so tight._ Kotor inwardly mused as he searched for the prostate, ignoring his patient's now incoherent screams. Leal's skin was constricting the doctor's finger, and, unfortunately for him, this was the push Kotor needed, encouraging him to stuff yet another, longer digit into the puckered anus.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE! …..please," too physically drained to continue yelling, Leal's bellows turned into barely audible cries. "This hurts... it hurts... please... s-sto- AHHHHH!"

_Finally._ Kotor sighed as he heard the new moans of pleasure. He decided to play around with his patient for a while, all the while ignoring his rising boner. Oh, how he loved feeling prostates. Oh, how he loved his job.

* * *

Kotor had always been intrigued by the anus and, more specifically, the prostate. There was just something about that particular organ that sparked a fire in him, thus leading to this profession as a proctologist. As expected, his sex life was no different, revolving solely around the plucking and pampering of another man's bunghole.

Lately, Kotor had become bored with just buttsex. Sure, it was pleasurable and oddly fulfilling, but he needed something new, a change of pace. For weeks, he looked for a solution to this dire dilemma, and all his efforts were in vain. The drastic decline in sexual activities led Kotor into deep depression that not even Shojo manga could cure. His entire life had taken a turn for the ugly, and, more often then not, he thought of suicide. Maybe, if it all ended, he'd go to Heaven and reach a level of intense enlightenment on prostate perfection and complete this retched cycle. Maybe...

Kotor laughed bitterly at the thought and glanced out the window of his favorite coffee shop, a pastime he had recently acquired. Looking at the busy pedestrians had always amused him. Today was no different. As usual, mothers were hustling their children across the street, business men were urinating in the bushed, and trucks were honking their noisy horns. All was familiar and-

Wait. It couldn't be...but it was. There, standing at the local bus stop, was the answer to all of Kotors problems. He hurriedly tipped the shop owner and rushed out the door, not even bother to say 'thank you'. He ran until he reached the mystical being sent from only the heavens above.

His hero, his salvation, came in the form of a plus-sized, winged penguin. Kotor was in utter awe and stumbled for words.

"You-you're," he took a deep breath, "You're beautiful."

"Dood?" the penguin gave Kotor the blankest of stares, seriously wondering if the man was delusional.

"I'm sorry; I forgot introduce myself. My name is Kotor."

"Er... Hi...I'm Prinny, dood." Prinny, for that was really the penguin's name, was quite flustered.

Suddenly, Kotor did the unexpected. He dropped himself to the ground and began begging the holy being before him. "Prinny, I know it's a bit soon, and I know I'm unworthy. Please, please, be my savior and spend this night in the romantic, candle lit cavern otherwise known as the cheap hotel room I decorated with streamers."

"Okay, dood. Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

Kotor was anxiously awaiting Prinny's arrival. Rose petals were scattered across the bed, a cheesy love song was playing, there was a bottle and two plastic wine glasses... Yes, the mood was perfect. Kotor himself was laying in the sexiest pose imaginable, covered only by a tiny washcloth.

The door slowly opened, and in came an incredibly speechless Prinny. At the sight of the (almost) nude doctor, he winced.

"You have serious issues, dood."

Kotor was completely unfazed. "Nothing you cannot fix, my darling."

Deciding he'd humor the man for a while, Prinny played along and sat beside his 'lover'.

"I've been waiting all my life for this, and I suspect you have been too," Kotor began. "How about we cut the _Cinderella_ crap and skip to _50 Shades of Gray?_"

"Uhh..." Prinny had no time to respond as he was violently, yet gently, flipped over with the doctor at his rear.

The sight before him was really one to behold. Prinny's anus was different than any he'd ever seen. This feeling coursing through him said it all; Kotor was blinded by the light of a new god, one with two sets of wings and a square shaped anus. _I wonder what his prostate feels like..._ Kotor gripped the sides of the penguin's rear and mentally prepared himself for the moment that would change his life. Slowly, ever so slowly his finger was placed at the entrance, ready to disembark on this epic journey. _This is it. _Forcefully, Kotor jammed his pointer in the hole and was greeted by-

_BAM!_ The building exploded in a beautiful array of sparks, the doctor and penguin along with it. There was something Prinny forgot to mention, something very key to his existence; prinnies were born to be spontaneously combustive.

R.I.P. Kotor


End file.
